A Casual Conversation
by ikeyrev37
Summary: What started as a boring day for Samus had turned to talking with her arch enemy Ridley while the two watches a movie.


A Casual Conversation

A/N: I know this story might seem a bit bizarre to you guys considering the history between Samus and Ridley, but you gotta wonder what if they just talk it out like if they were two buddies which yeah seems weird. But ehh just go along with it.

And before I go here's the disclaimer:

Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion, with majority of the Smashers doing their usual activities and both Master and Crazy Hand doing maintenance work.

However we switch our attention to one smasher who's in the living room with a bored expression on her face flipping the channels on the T.V. trying to find something to watch, the smasher in question is none other than the galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran.

Instead of her wearing her usual getup, she was wearing a black tank top with some jeans and flip flops, sighing heavily.

"Nothing good is on a Saturday" said Samus as she was trying to find something to watch but unfortunately couldn't, so bored she said as she lay on the sofa with her feet hanging up and her head hanging low."

As she was doing this she heard the flapping of wings coming downstairs, those belonging to her arch enemy and leader of the space pirates Ridley.

Now Samus and Ridley had pure hatred for each other ever since he killed her parents while she was a young girl, which caused the rivalry between the two with Samus winning every time and when he was announced to join the Smash Mansion for the Ultimate Tournament, she couldn't stand being around him. It got so bad to the point when they would be at each other's throat with the Smashers having to break them up from causing harm to each other.

But as time went by, she grew more accustomed to her arch enemy granted while they did engage in small talk, it wasn't no conversation of any kind,and while they have stopped trying to kill each other they never been in the same area together.

Which was why it was surprising for Ridley to see Samus laying on the sofa with her feet up in the air and her head hanging.

"Samus?" Ridley said in a concerned tone. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm said Samus as she looked up at Ridley. "Nothing much, just bored out of my mind."

"Why aren't you at the training room?" Ridley asked her. "Normally that's where would I find you."

"It's been occupied by the new guys Samus said as she fix herself. "And what brings you down here?"

"Well I was feeling hungry and was gonna go in the fridge to get an apple or a bowl of grapes Ridley explained to her.

"Oh Samus said.

"So what did you mean when you said you're bored out of your mind? Ridley asked her.

"Well I was trying to find something to watch but nothing good is on Samus explained to him.

"Huh how interesting Ridley said, although if you want I can help you find something to watch.

"No that ok- Samus began to say before stopping herself. "On second thought sure you can help me she said.

"Sweet let me get something to eat than I'll pick something for us watch Ridley said as he flew to the fridge leaving Samus to her lonesome for the time being.

"I can't believe what I did Samus said inside her mind, I really ask Ridley, RIDLEY of all people to help me find something to watch on T.V., what am I an idiot?!

"I'm back Ridley said holding a bowl of grapes.

"Sweet said Samus handing Ridley the remote. "Try to see if there's anything good on.

"Well I do know this movie that's supposed to come on in a couple of minutes Ridley said. "It's kinda cheesy if you ask me.

"What's it called?" Samus ask him.

"If I remember correctly it was called Night of The Demons Ridley said to her which had Samus raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Night of The Demons?" "What is that about?" Samus asked him.

"Well from what Ikey told me, it's about this group of teenagers who throws a party at an abandoned house and they wake up demons that possessed all but two of them Ridley explained to her.

"That's….. sounds rather interesting Samus said. "Let's watch it.

"Ok but I gotta warn you, you might feel the urge to throw up after this Ridley said.

"Please I have seen way worse things before Samus said.

"Ok then Ridley said.

20 minutes later.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said this movie was cheesy Samus said.

"Told you said Ridley as he popped an grape into his mouth, but I got to admit the make-up on the actors looks good.

"Yeah and I like how the demons voice sounds terrifying Samus said as she put an grape in her mouth. When did this come out?

"1988 said Ridley. "And it had two sequels and a remake.

"Interesting said Samus.

"Yep said Ridley. "Although one day I might go to the movies and see that Child's Play remake.

"Why would you do that?" Samus ask him.

"I heard from online reviews that it was good Ridley said.

"I never like the Child's play franchise Samus said. "Each movie gave me nightmares.

"Really now Ridley said in a rather surprised tone. "I never thought the great Samus Aran would be scared by a movie series about a doll that kills people.

"Well you can't blame me, I watch the first one back in the 64 era and there was this one scene where Andy's mom picks up Chucky to see if he needs batteries, he turned his head 180 degrees and said hi I'm Chucky wanna play, that alone made me scream Samus said.

"Yikes Ridley said. "It was that scary?"

"Uh-Huh and ever since that I haven't look at dolls the same way again Samus said.

"You think they're gonna come alive and kill everyone huh?" Ridley asked her.

"Yep. "And when I heard about this remake, I kept going why why why all day Samus said.

"Huh?" "You know I always thought you were this tough as nails woman that ain't scared of nothing, but turns out I was wrong Ridley said.

"Hey I wouldn't say I'm tough all the time, after all I'm still human said Samus.

"A human with Chozo DNA inside of her said Ridley.

chuckles* "I forgot about that, anyway what time is it?" Samus asked him.

"It is 7:50 Ridley said.

"Hmm the new guys should be done with the training room by now Samus said.

'I think they're doing a match Ridley said.

"Really well in that case Samus said as she got up and stretched her arms. "I think I'll head to the training room, wanna spur with me?"

"You're asking me to spur with you?" Ridley said.

"Yeah replied Samus.

"Normally you never asked me, what's the occasion?" Ridley asked her.

"Well I would ask Little Mac but he's occupied at the moment Samus said.

"Hmm sure I'll spur with you, besides I been meaning to practice my tail swings Ridley said.

"Great, just let me get my zero suit and we'll be good to go Samus as she ran upstairs to her room leaving Ridley to his lonesome.

chuckles* "I think this is the start of a friendship between me and Samus Ridley said.

The End.

A/N: And that was a Casual Conversation, hope you enjoy reading it.

This is Ikeyrev37 signing out.


End file.
